leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Rek'Sai/skórki i ciekawostki
Skórki Ciekawostki Ogólne *Została zaprojektowana przez Beat Punchbeefa. * jest drugim niehumaidalnym żeńskim bohaterem. Pierwszą była . *Początkowo nosiła tytuł Drążycielka Pustki (z oryginalnej nazwy Void Burrower). *Jest pierwszą postacią nieposiadającą polskiego dubbingu. **Jej "cytaty" są identyczne we wszystkich wersjach językowych. *Jest ostatnim bohaterem wydanym w 2014 roku. *Jest pierwszym bohaterem, który nie posiada ciągłej (powtarzanej bez ponownych poleceń) animacji tańca. **Jednak, w skórkach innych niż klasyczna owa animacja jest ciągła. *Jest jedynym potworem z Pustki, który ma język. *Bohaterka ma kilka różnych nawiązań pod względem wyglądu m. in. do Graboida, Czerwa pustyni czy Chattur'gha. **Możliwe, że jej rasa jest wzorowana na japońskich potworach filmowych Regionach (po angielsku Legionach). Regiony były kosmicznymi, podziemnymi owadami, z wyglądu i zachowania podobnymi do . Ponadto też władała nimi królowa. *Bohaterka normalnie osiąga wysokość dwóch pięter, a w grze jest niewiele większa od człowieka (podobne sytuacje są z dużymi bohaterami np. z , czy ). *Jest pierwszą postacią potrafiącą budować tunele i poruszać się pod ziemią. *Pod koniec Prezentacji Bohatera można zobaczyć rezultat jej pościgu za . *Jej paszcza jest bardzo podobna do paszczy . Ponadto oba te potwory z natury żyją pod ziemią. Możliwe, że są spokrewnione. ** Dodatkowo oba potwory pochodzą z Pustki.http://forums.lan.leagueoflegends.com/board/showthread.php?t=83554&page=42#post554420 *Chociaż nie ma oczu i jej styl życia (przystosowanie do życia pod ziemią) wskazuje, że ich nie potrzebuje, podczas jednej z animacji znudzenia rozgląda się, jakby je miała. *Jej styl polowania (kopanie w piasku tuż pod powierzchnią ziemi i wyskakiwanie by pożreć ofiarę) przypomina nieco złotokreta – pustynnego i bezokiego kretowatego. *Gdy jest pod ziemią i wykryje kroki wroga, jej grzbiet zaczyna się świecić fioletową energią. **Może to być wywoływane podekscytowaniem, spowodowanym wykryciem potencjalnej ofiary. *Na zapowiadającym ukazanie się tej postaci filmiku wyglądała nieco inaczej niż w grze. **Była znacznie większa **Miała brązowe barwy (była brązowa, a otaczała ją fioletowa energia) **Miała inny układ zębów (między innymi zęby na dolnych "szczękach") **Końcówka jej ogona była bardziej kolczasta. **Była też nieco lżej zbudowana. Design i produkcja *Jej tymczasowym imieniem w fazie produkcji było "Furia", później nadano jej imię Rez'Xel. *Konceptem na stworzenie było określenie "lądowy rekin. Cytaty * jest pierwszą niemówiącą postacią w grze (nie licząc , która mówi telepatycznie do gracza a nie do otoczenia). **Dodatkowo jest drugą postacią, którą nie używa języka polskiego obok . Trzecią jest . **Jest jednocześnie trzecią pseudo-postacią w grze mającą tylko zwierzęce odgłosy (obok i ). Skórki * **Jej podziemne zdolności mają nawiązanie do rasy Scrin z serii Command & Conquer. **Jej wygląd przypomina Moorwena z filmu Outlander. **Dzieli temat z . * **Jej animacja nawiązuje do filmu Szczęki. Dodatkowo, gdy przez długi czas jest zanurzona, rozlega się motyw muzyczny z tego filmu. ***Żaba widoczna w czasie animacji, która jest pod koniec zjadana, to George – samobójcza żaba z Summoner's Rift. **Podczas , bohaterka używa skutera wodnego. **Jej wygląd jest nawiązaniem do rekina zaprojektowanego przez producenta odzieży wodnej – Maul and Sons. **Dzieli temat z , , , , , , , , , , i . Relacje *Ona wraz z , , i pochodzą z Pustki. **Ponieważ jednak przybyła do Valoranu dużo dawniej niż oni, prawdopodobnie zna ich słabo lub w ogóle ich nie pamięta. * jest królową swojego gatunku pochodzącego z Pustki, a dokładnie z Xer'sai. *Przybyła do Shurimy wraz ze starożytnym atakiem z Pustki i jako jedna z pierwszych stworów, pojawiła się w Runeterze i została tam. **Jej drugi człon Sai pochodzi z języka shurimskiego, które oznacza pustynię lub suchy obszar. *Możliwe, że są jej krewniakami. Filmy left left cs:Rek'Sai/Galerie de:Rek'Sai/Skins & Trivia en:Rek'Sai/Skins es:Rek'Sai/SkinsTrivia fr:Rek'Sai/SkinsFaitsDivers Kategoria:Strony skórek i ciekawostek bohaterów